


A Change of Pace

by Shay_Nioum



Series: Intrulogical (Logan/Remus) [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: And They Love Him Back, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Intrulogical, Loceit - Freeform, Loceitmus, Logan changes his looks, Logan loves his boyfriend and partner, Multi, Nonbinary Remus, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 03:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20284768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shay_Nioum/pseuds/Shay_Nioum
Summary: Logan's style of clothing gets called into question, as well as his feelings pertaining to his opinion on his own growth around the other sides.





	A Change of Pace

“Don’t you ever get tired of wearing that?” 

Logan inhaled deeply as the feeling of close chilly fingers crawled up the back of his neck before settling on his scalp, his eyes burned from staring at the screen of his computer just as his wrist ached from typing on it for so long. Sluggishly blinking he tilted his head back, just to be greeted with the sight of his partner’s lovely smile staring down at him as his other boyfriend remained on his bed lazily flipping through one of the many books that he had laying around. It took him a moment to grasp the question that had been asked to him, and it took him even longer to even figure out the question as his brain played the words on a loop for what felt like forever, but in reality, had only been just a few seconds. 

“Sorry, what?” The words tumbled off of his lips, as graceful as a gazelle being mauled by a lion. But even so, his partner didn’t seem to care as another smile curled on their lips, it was a smile that left him feeling all tingly inside. 

“Don’t you ever get tired of wearing that?” They repeated, their nimble fingers fiddling with the end of his tie before bringing it to their lips nibbling delicately on the end. “You wear it every day, Dee and I are at least ninety percent certain you have the twenty pairs of the same shirt in that closet of yours.” They weren’t meaning to be rude, but even so, Logan felt just the slightest bit of a sting from the implications that those words brought about. It was implications that he felt every day with the others, even if his partner didn’t even realize it, it was implications that the others frequently teased him about, and implications that he never seemed to be able to escape. 

It made him wince, just the tiniest bit.

“Yes I get it,” He brushed those hurt feelings off of him as he usually did, “My clothing choices are boring, careful, or else you’ll sound just like Roman critiquing my clothes.” That was a mistake, evident by how his partner abruptly dropped his tie, leaving it to limply thump back against his chest. Something sour stirred in Logan’s belly as Deceit glanced up from his book, his eyes darting quickly between the two of them. “Sorry…” He quickly mumbled, something akin to regret building in his throat, forming a tight knot that made even that one word hard to speak. He wanted to turn back around, to focus back on his work, to ignore everything and to sink into the glowing screen that wouldn’t be hurt by him and his words. 

Deceit kicked his legs over the side of the bed, “That’s not what they meant Logan,” The words weren’t said meanly and they weren’t said in the usual guilt-tripping fashion that the logical side was so used to. 

He felt guilty either way, no matter what he did… or how he tried, he always ended up hurting someone. Even those that were closest to him, those who should be the last person he even thought about hurting. He didn’t like the feeling, the feeling of that particular guilt gnawing at his insides. It made him feel… Like a failure.

He didn’t say such a thing.

Nevertheless, Remus’ head bobbed in an easy nod, their face holding a look that Logan couldn’t accurately translate. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” They began slowly, but soon enough their words picked up traction. “But just think, wouldn’t it be fun?” Remus bounced on the ends of their toes, their hands clasped behind their back. “To wear a skirt with ripped jeans, or.. or even one of those poofy poodle skirts? Maybe even just a hoodie?” Once again, Remus’ fingers were back playing with his necktie, giving it a few tugs and making Logan scoot his chair forward until he was close enough for the creative side to plop down on the logical side’s lap. Their fingers returning to Logan’s scalp, playfully tugging and curling their fingers around every one of Logan’s slicked-back curls. 

A sense of relief washed through Logan as soon as Remus had settled themselves down, for a moment… he had been certain that he had gone too far with Remus. But feeling them on his lap, and feeling them act as they always did leave him feeling almost boneless as Remus continued to mess around with his tie and hair. Even if he didn’t particularly like the direction in which this conversation was going, he had his tie and he had his button-up shirt for a reason. Didn’t Deceit and Remus know why he dressed the way that he did, the reason why he hadn’t changed his looks too much when it had come time for him to update his look, or the reason why he still hadn’t changed it even after Patton had copied his logo? 

The beginning sensation of irritation prickled at his skin before he ruthlessly shoved it down.

“I can’t just change what I wear Remus, especially not if they are going to see me. They won’t-”

“Take you seriously?” Deceit’s soft voice interrupted Logan’s as he leaned forward from the side of the bed, his hands gingerly coming to rest on the tops of the logical side’s knees. He could practically feel the desperation coming off of Logan in waves at this point, just the sheer distress in the other’s voice told him everything. “Logan…” He already knew what he could say, he could tell Logan that already… the other sides didn’t take him too seriously, that no matter what they were going to joke around and be funny even when Logan wanted to be serious, and.. and he could even tell him that no matter what Logan did they would never treat him as seriously as he would have liked them to. But… that would hurt him, and there were some things better left unsaid. “What do you feel comfortable doing then?” He instead asked, better this than the painful truth. 

“Nothing,” Deceit prepared himself to sigh a good and deep sigh at Logan’s words, “Because if I change anything… they’ll notice and they’ll make a big to-do about it. They’ll point out everything. They noticed when I switched from coffee to tea. Coffee, Dee! Coffee! Who does that?!” 

Just like that, the dishonest side’s mouth snapped shut. Logan… he had a point, as much as he would have rather that he didn’t. They would notice. 

“I can hit them in the head!” Remus cheerily brought up, swinging his morning star up from nothing in order to emphasize their point. It gleamed, as if agreeing with the creative side’s point, the kind of way that a knife gleamed in preparation for blood. “If they say anything mean.. or at all, I can just BAM!” They swung downward, just barely managing to miss Logan’s foot in the process, by any means it wasn’t a solution. But, it did manage to make Logan crack the tiniest of grins in the process, so, Remus counted it as a win in their book. 

Not that they had any books.

“I would like to change,” Logan mumbled, sinking his chin onto Remus’ shoulder before closing his eyes as soon as those hands resumed playing with his hair. “But I… I don’t know if I am allowed to, if I am allowed to grow on my own without it being a big deal to the others. I want to, I would like to…” 

A snarl bubbled up in Remus’ throat, the kind of snarl that came from the throat of one beast and ended up in someone else's. They felt like a dragon more than anything, like the fierce and possessive dragon that Roman often featured in his story, the dragon that always lost in the end. They felt like the dragon that just couldn’t protect their horde, the dragon that was constantly losing things. A mockery almost, that was how it felt when Logan had to go back to the other sides. That was how it felt when Logan talked about him, how he felt that they would feel if he did anything. It wasn’t at all logical, the images that came into their head, and it wasn’t logical that they wanted to act on each and every one of them. Something inside of them growled and snarled. 

_ Break his fingers. Crush his jaw. Pluck his eyeballs out. Rip out his tongue. Give Logan a gift. Wrap Logan up in their entrails like a little gift. Crush them. Crush them. Crush them. _

“What would you like to do though,” They instead asked, their fingers sinking down and clutching the parts of Logan they could reach and for a split second their eyes met Deceit’s. Those understanding eyes that said more than his mouth ever would, Remus wanted to kiss it. “If you could.” 

Logan’s lips pressed into a thin line that indicated that he was truly thinking about what the creative side had asked him, and Remus wanted to kiss that mouth too. “I…” For a second nothing was said, not until Logan sat up a little straighter, dislodging his tie from Remus’ hands as he roughly jerked at the knot loosening the fabric that was tied around his neck like a noose. “Get rid of this!” Logan jerked the piece of fabric off, before Remus eagerly clambered off of his lap, joining Deceit on the bed to just watch Logan go at it. They rather liked it, both Logan without the tie that he’d always had on and the light that now burned in the other’s eyes. 

It was like the first spark of a fire, that would soon grow to burn down an entire forest. 

Both of them could only watch as Logan stood, moving swiftly and with purpose over to the sliding doors of his closet before roughly pushing them back and disappearing inside. It was exciting, seeing Logan’s button-up shirt come flying out, along with his normal faded blue jeans and shoes. Remus couldn’t help but to cackle at the mental image of Logan stark naked inside his own closet looking at his own clothes. And judging by the tiny smirk on Deceit’s face, the dishonest side was clearly thinking the same thing. 

But then again, they couldn’t help but to be just the tiniest bit proud of their accomplishments. Both Dee and them, had done what those light sides hadn’t been able to do since they had known Logan, they got him to loosen up, they got him to confess things about his own feelings, and… they’d gotten him naked for one thing. Remus kind of wished that he’d had a camera, Logan’s ass was the thing of legends after all. 

Perfect, round, juicy, biteable, and just an A+ ass as well as-

“Done!” Remus shook their head, dislodging their head from the gutter. Only for their head to go right back down there as soon as Logan stepped out. “How do I look?” 

Fuckable, so very fuckable. Remus wanted to say.

Logan stood before him in clothes that neither they nor Deceit were even aware that Logan even owned. A plain white shirt coupled with a faded leather jacket with a collar that popped up and did wonders for the logical side’s cheekbones, along with ripped up jeans and.. and a skirt, a lovely black skirt that just tied the entire outfit together almost perfectly. Of course, the boots didn’t hurt either, he looked like an entirely different side, like the novelty bad boy boyfriend that Roman was constantly summoning in the imagination to be saved by. And then.. and then there was the blue that so nicely streaked itself through Logan’s hair, hair chalk by the looks of it. He looked fuckable, not that Remus was going to say such a thing like that. 

“You look-” Deceit began, his cheeks coloring themselves bright red. 

“Fuckable!” Remus cut in, unable to help themselves as they hurriedly wiped at the drool on their chin leaning forward as they quickly grabbed the lapel of Logan’s jacket dragging him in for one messy kiss after another. 

Logan’s laugh was well worth all of this serious talk as he kissed Remus back.


End file.
